


Drarry Drabbles

by Butterkeks (MrsPineapple)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPineapple/pseuds/Butterkeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drarry Drabbles that will grow continually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble No.1

The grass whispered faintly in the soft breeze and ruffled the hair of the man who had just stepped over the threshold and out into the cold, clear night.  
His cloak billowed behind him and he strode across the garden and left the estate. Looking around, he checked if he was alone and then – within the blink of an eye - he disappeared.  
Just a second later, he re-appeared in the middle of a small town.  
The streets of Godrics Hollow were deserted and only a few windows were illuminated by the lights inside the houses.  
Determined, the young man made his way towards the small church and to the graveyard behind it.  
He had been here so often in the last weeks, his feet were leading him without him really paying attention to his surroundings. When he reached his destination, he knelt down and touched the tombstone in front of him.  
A weary sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes, allowing the sadness within to flood him completely.  
So it came that he wasn't aware that somebody had followed him until someone placed a pale hand on his shoulder and he could feel warm breath brush over his icy cheeks.  
"Come home, Harry."  
Once again, Draco had come to bring him home again when he wished for nothing more than to be with his parents.


	2. Drabble No.2

The sun shone brightly through their kitchen window and there was that typical silence that was so familiar to him.  
Draco was already there when Harry entered the room, busy with something on the counter.  
The blond ignored him; his head slightly tilted to one side, his hands busy with whatever he was doing. And - most significant for Harry in that moment - he was naked. His fair skin faintly glowing in the soft morning light, the sunshine dancing on his white-blond hair.  
Harry just watched him. It was one of his new habits, to simply watch the other man, especially in moments like this. After a while, he realized that what Draco was preparing was tea. Just when he wanted to ask for a cup for himself, the blond turned and walked slowly towards the kitchen table.  
"Good morning," a soft smile lingered on his lips when he put the cup down in front of Harry and leaned in for a swift kiss.


	3. Drabble No.3

When he entered the house, everything was dark and silent. Draco reached out for the light switch, but nothing happened. Annoyed, he drew his wand and whispered, "Lumos."  
The thought that Harry was probably already asleep occured to him, and the blond slowly walked upstairs and towards the bedroom, but the room was empty and the bed untouched. He frowned.  
Was it possible that Harry wasn't at home at all? Though that was very unlikely, but maybe he had went to visit Weasley and Granger?  
Shrugging, Draco turned around and left the bedroom again, now stumbling back downstairs. Nobody was there either. Neither in the kitchen, nor in the living room.  
"Weird..."  
He checked the basement as well, but, like the rest of the house, Harry wasn't there either. By now, Draco was sure that his boyfriend wasn't around and he walked back upstairs. A sigh left his lips when he headed for the bathroom, longing for a hot bath.  
He pushed the door open, his wand still held into the air and then let out a startled yelp which was answered by a deep chuckle from the other man.  
"Potter! You just gave me a heart attack!"  
"Sorry, Draco. I wanted to suprise you."  
A sheepish grin appeared on Harry's face and now the blond saw that the bathtub was full of hot, steaming water.


	4. Drabble No.4

Harry smacked his lips and looked down at the blond.  
"You taste like ... Apple ... No ... Cinnamon..."  
Draco laughed softly and rolled over so that they were lying side by side.  
"Well, you wanna eat me now?"  
Harry shook his head then licked his lips and suddenly nodded his head, leaning closer again.  
"Maybe. I never realized that's what your lips taste like. It's nice though..."  
They shared another long kiss and a grin appeared on the blond's face.  
"You should have realized before. I am disappointed."  
There was a mocking tone in his voice and Harry inclined his head, smirking.  
"Are you?"  
Draco just nodded, looking stern.  
"I am sorry, okay?"  
"I will have to think about it," Draco mused and his eyes wandered off, over Harry's face, down to his chest and stomach and back up again, a flicker of lust showing in his grey eyes.  
"I forgive you," he sighed and then pulled Harry down for a kiss, this time more passionate than before and left them slightly breathless.  
"And," he grinned, "I will have to tell Pansy that she will have to bring over an apple pie every day so I'll always taste like apple and cinnamon."


	5. Drabble No.5

Draco watched him closely, unsure what to think of the whole situation.  
After he had come home from work, Harry had insisted to go flying. He wouldn't tell Draco where he wanted to go, all he told him was, that he wanted to go flying. At first he had said that he wanted to go alone, but Draco wouldn't have any of that. He didn't trust his lover enough to let him go alone, couldn't calculate what the other would do if left alone, so he had joined him.  
They were flying over fields and hills, somewhere they had never been before and Draco couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He kept his eyes trained on the others back, ready to react as fast as possible if he did something stupid.   
A while later, when they reached a big lake, Harry stopped in mid-air and Draco caught up with him, watching him closely.   
"What..." Harry's voice trailed off and Draco's eyes darted to the floor, trying to find out how long it would take for the other to reach the surface of the water below them and if he would be able to catch him, but he didn't say anything. If the other man wanted to talk, he would. Draco knew well enough not to try and push it.   
"What if I jumped now?"   
Draco swallowed heavily and when Harry turned to look at him, it was the first time that his expression was unreadable and the blond had no idea if he really was about to jump or not.   
He found his composure again and straightened up on his broomstick, looking intently at the other.  
"I would catch you, of course."   
Harry shrugged and looked down, "I don't think it's that obvious... Would you really?"   
Now he had enough, he growled angrily and flew around the other, hovering as close in front of him as possible, and grabbed Harry's arms.  
"Potter you moronic idiot! How can you even doubt that I would catch you!? I love you, for Merlin's sake!"   
The green eyes of his opposite softened and tears started to well up in them.  
"I am so sorry Draco... I don't even know why I am asking... I – I just..."   
Draco cupped his face between his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.  
"It's alright. Don't apologize. Let's just go home, okay?"


End file.
